Trapped Together
by Speranza Verde
Summary: Black and White have been captured and must work together to get free. Can they look past their rivalry and save themselves? Rated T for Language


There is nothing worse then waking up with a head ache, and that's exactly what Black did. He felt the pain in his head and moved his hand up to it. It felt like he was hit in the head by a horse, the pain was all over. He opened his eyes but was still blinded; he was in a pitch black room. He waited for his eyes to adjust but he still couldn't see anything, it was nothing but black.

He went to stand up and as he was moving he heard a chain moving and felt something around his neck. He felt the metal collar that hung loosely and tightly around his throat. He turned around and felt for the chain. When he gripped it in his hands, he followed it to a wall. He was chained to the wall. He yanked and pulled at the chain, choking himself in the processes.

The pain in his throat and lungs didn't stop him from yanking. He used all his strength, he felt the chain give way a little but not enough to free him. Finally, tired and weak, Black stopped tugging and let the chain fall from his hands. He slowly made his way back to the floor; he sat against the wall bringing his one leg up to his chest and set his arm on it.

"Where the fuck am I?" he asked himself, he didn't remember being on a mission or anything, in fact, he didn't remember anything from the night before. He tried to look at his surroundings which was hard since he still couldn't see. As if someone heard his wish, a small light came on, actually two lights. They were like little spot lights, one on him and the other across the room, on someone else.

Black looked up at the light but then over to the other body. The man was lying on his stomach, hiding his face. Black looked at him a little longer, studying him and, "HEY! WAKE UP!" he yelled at the man. The man slowly began to stir, first he groaned, lifted himself up by his arms, and finally on his knees.

Black watched the man rise to his feet, his eyes were wide, he knew who the man was, "WHITE!?" White opened his eyes wider and looked across the room, "Black? What're you doing here? Come to think of it…where's here?" Black stood up and eyed his rival, "I don't know I just woke up here, like you."

White examined the small room, studying everything he could see. He looked back at the dark spy, "Do you have something to do with this?" Black asked; White lowered his eyes at Black, "No." That's when for the first time, White noticed that he was chained to the wall, like Black, by his neck.

White looked at the chain and back at Black, "What the fuck is this?" Black heard the finest hint of fear in his pale rival's voice, but instead of feeding on it he tried to calm White down. Black shook his head and looked around, "I'm just as scared as you are." Upon hear that, White stood up tall, "Scared? Who says I'm scared? I'm Agent White, I don't get scared!"

Black wasn't really listening to him; he was too busy looking around the room. White watched Black and then looked down at him self, he was still wearing his traditional spy uniform but all his weapons and shoes were gone. He felt around in his little hiding spots and still felt nothing, he was completely striped of all his weapons.

White looked at Black and asked, "Hey, Black! Do you have any of your weapons?" Black froze and felt for them. He looked at White and shook his head, "Yeah…neither do I. Our shoes are gone too." White replied while feeling the wall behind him. He tugged at the chain and a thought came to him, "How far do you think we can go?" Blacked gripped the chain in his hand and examined it, "Maybe…a few feet." White nodded, "Let's see…" They both began to walk slowly towards each other, and just when they were close enough to touch, the chains tugged at them.

The both stopped and looked at each other, "Okay…well now that we have that out of the way…why don't we figure out the hell we get out of HERE!" Black yelled in Whites face. He was un-nerved by his shadowy counterpart. Black stood there, panting and sweating. White just watched him and, "Relax…" wrong thing to say.

Black blew up at him again, "RELAX? YOU WANT ME TO RELAX?" White nodded slowly, "DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO RELAX!" Black kept going off, and White just stood there. Black made a leap for White and felt the chain tug and choke him, causing him to go fly backwards and hit his head on the cement floor. White watched this, wide eyed and shocked.

When Black didn't move for a while "Black? Are you okay?" Black made a noise to let White know that he was still alive. He slowly began to get up again and, "We need to find a way out of here." White nodded and looked around again.

He looked to the side of him, he saw something. White squinted his eyes in hopes of seeing the object better. Black looked at what White was seeing, soon they both figured it out, "It's a window!" They said at the same time. They made there way over to it; they could just touch it with the tips of their fingers when the chains tugged.

"Damn it!" Black yelled. Black went back over to his spot, while White stood in front of the window. "Now what?" Black asked, kicking a piece of loose stone from the ground. White said nothing at first but then, "Hey, you know? I don't think this is a window…I think it's a two way mirror."

Black looked back at him, "You mean…someone's watching us?" Black went back over to White and looked closer at the mirror, "God damn, Uncle Sam! It is a two way!" White tried to find something to hit it with; he found a large brick and threw it against the glass. It did nothing.

Black followed White's example and threw another brick at it, still nothing. White let out a sigh, giving up, but Black kept at it. "Black stop, its bullet proof. We can hit it over and over but nothing will happen. You know that." Black released a grunt and relaxed his shoulders, "Yeah…"

They went back to their spots and sat down, "So who do you think brought us here?" White asked. Black didn't answer, he was looking around, his eyes wide and he was sweating. White noticed this, "What is it?" Black looked at him, "Ever see the movie _Saw_?" White flashed Black a confused look, "What?"

"Saw! The movie Saw! This is exactly what happed in the movie!" Black stood up, pressing himself against the wall, "Two guys wake up in a dark room, chained, no memory of how they got there, and…FUCK!" Black began freaking out again, "I am not sawing my leg off!"

White stood up, "Black! How would sawing your leg off get you out of your chain?" Black stopped and looked at White, he made a point. "But still, you have to admit that this is just like the movie." White crossed his arms, "Uh…Black…you don't watch TV but you watch movies?" Black crossed his arms too, "Most movies aren't as stupid as TV is."

White shook his head, "Whatever…" Black dropped his arms to his side and squeezed them so tight his knuckles turned white. "You know what White?!" White turned and looked at him, "What?" they both were angry, not at each other but at their situation. "You're a douche…" Black finally said before sitting back down.

White stared at him for a while, "That's it? Douche?" Black hid his eyes with his hair, "I'm tired White…I want to get out of here." White nodded, "Yeah…me too…I know this is going to be hard but Black…I think we're going to have to work to…get…her…" Black peeked out from his bangs to look at his rival.

They stared each other down for a while when, Black let out a laugh, "Yeah right! Work with you? That'll be the day!" Black kept laughing causing White to get very pissed off. Black kept on laughing, holding his sides, tears coming from his eyes. Not being able to take it anymore and not having any weapons, White picked up a brick and threw it at Black's head.

The brick hit Black right between his eyes, blood spilled from his nose. Black tired to stop it, pissed off now himself, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Black yelled, "ME? I told you we need to work together to get out of here and you laugh like a fucking dick head!" White yelled back. Soon they were standing in front of each other, noses touching, insults and anger being thrown all over.

Suddenly, mid yelling, the entire room was filled with light. The spies had to cover their eyes, it was so bright. When their eyes finally adjusted they looked around. The room was more like a little a college class room. It was very large and had a stand that the professor would stand on.

They looked at the mirror and gave it confused glares. The sounds of hatch doors entered their ears and the sound of metal hitting stone soon followed. They looked to their side and saw two machine guns lying on the ground. They looked at each other, back at the guns, and made a run for them.

They cocked the guns and aimed them at each other. Sweat dripped from their faces, their fingers tighting on the triggers. They stood there, guns aimed, not saying anything. White lowered his eyes brows and Black closed his eyes into slits, both ready to kill.

Black's finger squeezed the trigger and then, "Oh god…Black…what the fuck are we doing?" White asked, snapping Black back to earth. At first Black stared at him but, "Nice try White. Don't think I'm going to let my guard down that easy." Black raised his gun again and aimed. White stood there, saying nothing; instead he lowered his gun and threw it away.

Black watched his gun fly across the room and hit the wall, "The fuck?" Black asked, White eyed Black with his dark blue eyes, "I'm not going to fight you Black. Don't you see? Who ever brought us here, whose ever watching us, who ever gave us the guns, wants us to fight, to kill each other." Black looked over at the two -way, "Holy Christ, White…you're fucking right."

They moved over to the mirror and reached to hit it with their fist. They barely grazed it, damn chains! But despite the chains, White made a leap for the mirror and hit with the palm of his hand, Black watched, amazed. "Hey! Who's in there? We know your in there pussy! HEY!" White yelled into the mirror. "What's wrong? Do you like watching people kill each other? SHOW YOURSELF!" White kept going, hitting the mirror, yelling into it, choking himself.

Black decided he'd help, the fear of being choked was well in his mind but he didn't want to be one upped by his rival. They both were now hitting the glass, making it bend but not break. They began hitting it harder, their hands were beginning to hurt and they hadn't even made a crack in the reinforce glass.

They both moved away, feeling the chain relax around their necks, and they began to breathe better. White placed his finger in the collar of his shirt and pulled on it, it was really hot in the room now with all the lights on. He looked over at Black and thought, 'He's probably hotter with all that black on him.' White's thoughts were interrupted when Black spoke, "So now what?"

White sighed and walked over to his spot, "I don't know." Black narrowed his eyes at him, watching him practically giving up. "So that's it, nothing else? That was your plan, hit the two-way and see if we can break it?" White spat out, "WELL I DON'T SEE YOU COMING UP WITH ANYTHING DICKHEAD!" Black tensed at the insult but relaxed when he saw, right next to White, a door!

Black pointed to it, "White, see if you can reach that door." White looked at where he was pointing and was surprised, why hadn't he seen that before? White got up and made his way over to the door. He tried the door knob and when it didn't open, he kicked the door, stubbing his toe.

Black looked above the mirror and saw a sign, "Purple Nation…who the fuck are they?" Black asked himself, asked White. White walked over to Black and looked at the sign, "The Purple Nation? They're behind this?" Black looked at him, "Who are they? I've never heard of them."

White looked Black in his dark green eyes and, "It happed awhile ago, you must have been on a mission or something, but the Purple Nation was formed by the Red and Blue Nation." Black was taken aback, "Really? Those puny nations?" White nodded, "That's why they got together. They thought that together they could take down mine, yours, and the Grey Nation, but so far all they've done is blown up buildings."

Black held back a laugh, "So now they've captured us. The two top agents of the Black and White Nation. I suppose the captured Lady Grey too, huh?" White shrugged, "Maybe…" White wasn't really listening to Black anymore; he was trying to figure out what the Purple Nation was up to and why. "Hey White! Are you listening?" White looked at Black, "What?" is all he asked.

"I was thinking; why don't we use the machine guns to shoot off the chain holder on the wall?" White looked at Black like someone would look at a dinosaur in the present day, he was shocked. "That's…not a bad idea." As painful as it was for White to admit it.

They each grabbed the guns and began shooting at the chain holder. When half of the magazine was empty, the holders finally game off the walls. Black cheered and White smiled, but they still weren't free. Black then took the gun over to the mirror and used it as a bat, swinging at the glass, causing little cracks to form. White joined him.

They almost broke through the glass when suddenly, their neck chains came off. They watched as they fell to the ground in front of their feet, barley missing their exposed toes. They looked at each other in shock and then Black began taunting who was ever behind the mirror.

"Yeah! That's what I thought, bitch! Don't mess with me! You know who I am? I'm Agent fucking Black, mother fuckers! YEAH!" White ignored him and went over to the door; it was unlocked, "BLACK! Let's go!" Black watched White disappear through the door and followed.

They both still had the guns and were being careful as to where they stepped. Any little step could set off a booby trap. They were free from the room but not from the danger, "They had me and some of my fellow agents spy on the Purple Nation after it was formed. Since the Red Nation is known for its brutality and Blue for its sniper skills, they didn't want to take any chances." White whispered back to Black.

Black scowled but whispered back, "Why wasn't my Nation informed about Purple?" he asked, "I'm sure they were they just didn't inform you." Black tightened his grip on his gun and thought, 'I could use this on him right now. Who gives a fuck, I'm out of the chains, I don't need him." But Black didn't turn his gun on White, just followed his rival around corners and through door ways.

'Well, as long as I keep following him, he'll be the first to get killed, not me!' Black smiled at this thought. They soon came to a door that read 'exit' on it, they didn't make a B-line for it instead they waited. "Something's not right…this is too easy." White said, and just as if he said the magic words, Purple Nation Spies surrounded them.

Both Black and White watched as the spies took out machine guns and aimed them at the two rivals. White remained calm while Black went into fight mode. "Black…if we keep working together, we can win." Black looked back at White then counted the Purple Agents, "There are twenty all together, we can each take ten…" White nodded, never taken his eyes off the other spies, "Truce?" White asked, "For now." Black replied.

They eyed their opponents and then Black felt White run into the crowed of Purple's on his end. Black looked back in time to see his coming towards him, Black smiled, "Come on bitches, show me what you got!" They attacked but Black attacked back with a sky high kick, knocking all the weapons out of their hands, his own gun forgotten.

White was using his arms, elbows, knees, and legs. Drop kicking spies, throwing spies into each other, bashing in skulls, blood spraying on his clean white suite. Black was fighting just as well as White, maybe even better. Some of his opponents were on the ground, half dead. The two rivals stood back to back now, only four Purple spies where up and advancing on them.

"Black…I have an idea." White said into his counterparts ear, "What?" Black said back. Without saying anything, White grabbed Black's wrist and swung him around, reacting in time, Black kicked every Purple spy in the face. They were on the ground, unconscious, in less then a second. They stood in the hallway now, panting and watching for any movement. Ears on alert, in case more Purple Nation spies want to attack.

When no one came White walked over to the door, he kicked it open and soon both spies where outside, sun shining on them. Black dropped the gun and looked at White; they said nothing but were soon hugging each other and cheering. It only took them a minute before they realized what they were doing.

They pushed away from each other, embarrassed and angry. White smoothed out his suit while Black looked up at the sky. They said nothing for a while then, "How long do you think we were in there?" Black asked, still looking at the sky, watching a flock of birds go by, "I'm not sure." White answered.

Suddenly, an alarm was going off and they were being shot at. "Fuck, snipers!" White yelled and they soon were running for the gate door. The door was closing them in but they were faster, White got through it first and a second later, Black joined him. They still weren't safe.

Bullets still attacked them but neither got hit as they kept on running. They finally made it to a hill, away from the Purple Nation and were panting, catching their breaths and sweating. Their bare feet hurt from running over stones. White felt his heart beat slow down and watched as Black spit to the ground, "I'm getting too old for this shit…" Black breathed out and White chuckled.

When they were finally able to move again they began to walk down the hill. As they came to the bottom, "I guess…we're enemies again huh?" White asked. Black eyed him, "Well….it can wait till we get our next missions." They smiled at each other, "But I will kill you, White, believe that!" White smiled a big smile, "I wouldn't have it any other way. It's too hard being your partner." They chuckled and made their way back to their Embassies.

888

AN: Pretty long huh? Got this idea from a dream, hope you liked it.


End file.
